


Dreams

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comas - Freeform, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, robbie needs love, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Robbie wakes up in a hospital room, thrust into a world that he did not know. His last three years had been all but a dream.





	Dreams

It was a perfectly normal day in the Rotten household. Sportacus and Robbie had started it by taking a long shower together, and then Robbie’s sweet husband had made him breakfast. He was so in love with that stupid elf. He supposed that's why they'd been married for two years. He sat in his chair, feeling content to watch his lover do push-ups on the floor.   
“Robbie?” Came a voice. It echoed across the lair and made his head begin to sting. Agh. What the fuck was happening?  
“Robbie you need to wake up!” Begged the voice. Now his head really hurt! He looked to his mate, who was now approaching concerned.   
“I'm already awake!” He screamed, his elf now holding his arm, asking him what's wrong.   
“Guys! I think it's working!” Came the loud voice. There was silence for a moment before a loud chorus of cried rang through his head.   
“Robbie please wake up I'm sorry!” Begged one.  
“I'll share all of my candy with you if you wake up!” Begged another.   
“Robbie you can't leave. I need my villain.” Came a soft accented voice.   
Robbie tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding like crazy and he could hear a heart monitor beeping at his side. He was trying to figure out what the heck was happening.   
“Sporty?” He whispered out. His head hurt and he thought maybe his husband was there but this was not their home. Then came 6 pairs of arms around him. He blinked to clear his vision to find the kids in his lap. Not only the kids, but a sobbing hero was crying into his shoulder. Robbie’s heart sank to hear his mate cry like that. He lifted a hand and ran it through over his hat softly, not wanting to bother him by taking it off. He then moved to rub little circles on his back.   
“What's… what's going on?” He asked softly, so confused as to why everyone was crying. A doctor appeared, quietly shooing the children and his sweet elf out of the room. Robbie poured when they took his handsome man away.   
“Mr. Rotten? Mr. Rotten do you know why you're here?” The doctor asked him.  
Robbie made a face. He must have had a really mad episode.  
“I… no? I was sitting in my chair… and Sporty was doing push-ups…” he said softly.  
The doctor looked more concerned, whispering something to the nurse.   
“No, no, Mr. Rotten. You were playing with the children, something about keeping them in a box? Uh. Ziggy wasn't very clear. All I know is that Mr. Sportacus accidently dropped a rock on your head from where he made a pulley.” The doctor explained.   
Robbie’s blood ran cold as he remembered. His scheme. He'd built a special metal box for the kids. It was sound proof and filled with toys for them to play with quietly. They got bored after a while and freaked out when they couldn't leave. Sportacutie came running after that. The last thing he could remember was that Sportacus tried to get the door open with a rock. And after that he woke up and Sporty confessed his love. Then they got married and…. and they were looking to adopt a beautiful little girl named Lilly from western China.   
“You've been out for around three hours. It's perfectly normal to be a little dazed. Once you think the world has stopped spinning, we'll let you go home.” The Doctor parted ways, heading out the door.   
Tears streamed down Robbie’s face after everyone left. Oh gods. He leaned over and puked into a bucket. His life, his sweet husband, his amazing wonderful child they were going to adopt, all of it, all of it was fake. Sportacus still hated him, Robbie was alone, and now he could never have it back. He could never hold Sportacus close to him as they fell asleep, he could never make his handsome man muffins in the morning, he could never even tell Sportacus that he loved him.   
His world came crashing down around him and in that moment he just wanted to die. 

They let him out of the hospital an hour later. The kids were now home, it past their bedtime. Sportacus hadn't reappeared since he was taken out of the room and it made Robbie sink lower. Oh why. He slowly limped his way home, the villain jumping down. His lair seemed so cold and dark without the blue curtains Sportacus put up for him. He tried to contain himself but he couldn't. At least in the lair, no one could hear him. He wailed, he moaned and sobbed and spent the next hour or so just missing the sweet embrace of his husband. He wasn't even real.   
As he lay there on the floor, he couldn't help but stare at the metal bar that lay across his workbench. He could go back. He could return to his sweet mate. All he had to do was bash his head in again. Shakily he dragged himself over, holding the bar over his face before he began to construct his own knockout machine. With any luck, he'd be back to his Sportacus in no time.  
As he stood under the machine, he heard the sound of approaching beeps of a crystal. He tried to hurry it, whimpering when he broke the lever. He collapsed to his knees as Sportacus appeared and tackled him out of the way of a falling pile of machine.   
Robbie struggled against his grip, wrestling for the chance to get back.   
“Please! Please I need to go back! Don't make me stay here!” He sobbed as he struggled against the other. Sportacus was in shock as he kept his sobbing villain where he was.   
“Oh fuck please… please, Sporty…. I can't be alone…” he broke down sobbing, begging the hero for a chance to hurt himself. Soon though his wriggling slowed down, his fight gone as he pressed his face into Sportacus’ neck.   
“We were married! We we were going to have a little girl…” he cried out with such deep pain in his voice.   
Sportacus lost all the feeling in his body as he listened to Robbie beg Sportacus to love him or kill him. He gripped him tightly until the other turned into a sobbing mess, his wailing down.   
“Robbie…” his voice was soft. He couldn't bring himself to be mad, upset. His poor villain had lost his family today. But Sportacus did have feelings for him.   
“Robbie, I… I love you too… I can't let you hurt yourself…” he told the other as pressed his face closer into the other.   
Sportacus scooped him up and carried him over to the chair, slowly sitting down and holding Robbie close. They could deal with this tomorrow. For now Robbie needed to grieve and Sportacus needed to take care of him.


End file.
